speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabel Chase
About the Author * Pen Names: Keeley Bates * Genres: Paranormal Romance, Paranormal Cozy, Urban Fantasy * Writing Style: * Books: Annabel Chase Books Biography Annabel Chase: Annabel Chase is the author of cozy mysteries (both paranormal and contemporary) and urban fantasy. She is a former lawyer and dual citizen of the US and UK with two incredible kids and the most adorable dog on the planet (apologies to all the less adorable dogs in the world). She would love to live in a magical town, where she can flirt with hot angels and vampires, keep her 19-year old waist, and cook fantastic meals without exerting any effort. About Series Saints & Strangers * Note: this is not a paranormal series so no further info is included at this wiki. * Genre: Cozy Mystery * Theme: * as by Keeley Bates: *# A Dead End (2015) *# The Deep End (2015) *# The Bitter End (2015) Magic Bullet series * Genre: Urban Fantasy * Theme: Stripped of her magic until she clears her name * Books in the series: *# Burned (2016) *# Death Match (2016) *# Demon Hunt (2016) *# Soulfire (2017) Spellbound series * Genre: Paranormal Cozy * Theme: a paranormal town/village sealed off from the rest of the world because of a curse. * Books in the series: *# Curse the Day (2017) *# Doom and Broom (2017) *# Spell's Bells (2017) *#. Lucky Charm (2017) *# Better Than Hex (2017) *# Cast Away (2017) *# A Touch of Magic (2017) *# A Drop in the Potion (2017) *# Hemlocked and Loaded (2017) *# All Spell Breaks Loose (2018) Spellbound series | Spellbound Ever After * Genre: Paranormal Cozy * Theme: a continuation of the Spellbound Series after the curse was broken. Information is included on that series page * Books in the series: *# Crazy For Brew (2018) *# Lost That Coven Feeling (2018) *# Wands Upon A Time (2018) *# Charmed Offensive (2019) *# Poetry in Potion (2019) *# Cloaks and Daggers (2019) *# Ghoul's Paradise (2020) Starry Hollow Witches series * Genre: Paranormal Cozy * Theme: set in the same world as Spellbound and in a different paranormal town, but one that isn't cursed. Mother with her young daughter relocate to family she didn't know existed, for protection from the mob. * Books in the series: *# Magic & Murder (2017) *# Magic & Mystery (2017) *# Magic & Mischief (2017) *# Magic & Mayhem (2017) *# Magic & Mercy (2018) *# Magic & Madness (2018) *# Magic & Malice (2018) *# Magic & Mythos (2018) *# Magic & Mishaps (2019) *# Magic & Maladies (2019) *# Magic & Misdeeds (2019) Spellslingers Academy of Magic series * Genre: Urban Fantasy, Young / New Adult, Magic School series * Theme: set in the same world as Spellbound and is about the powerful protectors of that world, but first those protectors must go to school. Warden of the West # Outcast (2018) # Outclassed (2018) # Outlast (2018) Sentry of the South # Outlier (2018) # Outfox (2018) # Outbreak (2018) Enforcer of the East # Outwit (2018) # Outlaw (2018) Keeper of the North # Outrun (2019) # Outgrow (2019) Federal Bureau of Magic Cozy Mystery * Genre: Paranormal Cozy * Theme: * Books in the series: *# Great Balls of Fury (2019) *# Fury Godmother (2019) *# No Guts, No Fury (2019) *# Grace Under Fury (2019) *# Bedtime Fury (2019) *# Three Alarm Fury (2019) *# Hell Hath No Fury (2020) Demonspawn Academy * Genre: Magic School * Theme: Demons, Angels, Good vs Evil, Young / New Adult * Books in the series: *# Trial One (2019) *# Trial Two (2019) *# Trial Three (2019) Divine Place Supernatural Cozy Mystery * Genre: Paranormal Cozy * Theme: Afterlife, in the Paranormal world ~ "supernatural retirement village isn't the last stop on the Afterlife Express" - Middle age heroine * Books in the series: *# Murder and Mahjong (2020) *# Homicide and Hot Tubs (2020) *# Graves and Golf Carts (2020) Other Writings Contributions * Elemental Witches of Eternal Springs Cozy Mystery ** 3. Hotter Than Spell (2018) Short Stories References Category:Young Adult Authors Category:Urban Fantasy Authors Category:Paranormal Cozy Authors Category:Magic Schools Authors